Cutie Pie
by ScFs
Summary: Michael is stuck with a baby after a baby-selling deal goes bad. Can he find the missing parents?


21

Burn Notice

Cutie-Pie

This "episode" was written to take place shortly after the bombing of Michael's loft. There was a long interlude between Michael leaping over the railing and out of the bomb blast, and the beginning of the 2nd half of season two, so I had a lot of time to imagine what might be coming. I imagined a story arc covering 4 episodes where Michael is given an unwanted assignment as a result of the bombings, and then figures his way out of completing it. Along the way I included some of the sorts of characters I would like to see more of in the TV shows that I watch.

Cutie-pie

A Burn Notice Episode

By SCF

Michael appeared relaxed as he sat at the coffee shop table on the side walk, scanning the street. It was early for his meeting with Carla, but Michael had decided that he wanted to be there first. Always before, she had already been in position for their outdoor meetings. Michael decided that this time he wanted to be the one to watch her arrive. It might tell him something new about her. He glanced along the street. To his left, a long way down, two policemen walked slowly nodding at the passers by. Before him the flip-flops snapped and scuffled a syncopated rhythm as the tourists and locals alike headed to the beach across the road. To his right there was a T-shirt shop and then a café. Like the coffee shop, the café had tables on the side walk where a few people were finishing up breakfast. A young couple with a baby caught his eye. They appeared stressed and glanced around frequently while the baby fussed on the young mother's lap. Michael watched them more carefully. Causing anxiety was a specialty of Carla's. Had this young family been stationed here to watch for him? Michael glanced around again. The policemen were closer now, and despite their casual pace, Michael could see that they were carefully scanning the crowds that they passed. On the beach Michael could see another pair of policemen. They were talking to what appeared to be a set of grandparents holding a baby. Without moving, Michael tensed, ready for action; something was definitely up. The young couple had also noticed the policemen. Michael saw how the father surreptitiously pointed out the police who were approaching, and the young mother, after a glance, put on her sunglasses so that man could see the uniforms on the beach in the reflection. These people no longer seemed like Carla's henchmen, but they were definitely up to no good.

The young woman put the baby into the car seat, pulled a bottle out of her diaper bag and jiggled it into the baby's mouth. The baby was old enough to hold the bottle for himself and he reached for it eagerly. Then she casually slipped the diaper bag over her shoulder, stood up and carried the car seat to the T-shirt shop as if she was shopping. After idly looking at a few shirts in the sale rack out on the sidewalk and glancing around carefully (Michael saw this part in the reflection on his sunglasses placed on the table in front of him), She placed the car seat and the diaper bag behind a decorative planter. Hidden by the t-shirt rack and the planter, the baby was completely out of sight. No one besides Michael noticed. The woman walked briskly back to her table and was seated, enjoying a pleasant conversation with her husband when the policemen were close enough to see them.

One policeman slipped a photo out of his pocket and the nudged the other. With a brief nod the 2nd policeman spoke quietly, obviously into a microphone, and Michael noticed that the police across the street broke off from their questioning, (now an Indian family trailing 6 small children) and looked in the direction of the café. A man who had appeared to be a homeless type searching for recyclables in the trash further down the road now stood up and began to walk purposefully towards them.

Michael wished that he could leave. This was no affair of his and he wanted no part of it. As casually as he could he made as if to leave, but before he had risen, the young couple and the police made eye contact. They each knew that the other knew that the game was up. The young woman turned and ran straight into the café. The young man tried to follow her but there were chairs in his way and the derelict/undercover man was able to reach him. The young man pulled out a gun and shot the undercover man, and then turned and shot in a wide arc, hitting one of the policemen and a few innocent passersby. In the shock and confusion that followed this bloodbath the young man was able to jump over the tables and follow his woman through the café to escape out the back. Michael remained seated, frozen with surprise and self control. After a moment, seeing cellphones whipping out to dial 911, and people coming forth to help the injured, Michael put a ten dollar note on the table and quietly stood to leave, but he paused a moment, remembering the baby, and went to the t-shirt shop instead. He pushed aside the t-shirts in the rack and there was the baby, peering around anxiously with a firm grip on its bottle. Casually Michael reached for the car seat handle and the accompanying diaper bag, and walked through the t-shirt shop and into the alley behind. No one noticed.

Back at the Loft, Michael found Sam out on the balcony with his feet up, starting his breakfast of cold left over pizza and beer. Michael put the car seat down behind the counter where Sam could not see it.

"Oh there you are; what? No yogurt? I thought that you went out for groceries. Y'know Mike I know that you don't want to accept that this burn notice thing might take a while to resolve, but you could get a week's worth of groceries at a time when you shop, instead of buying one yogurt every time you get hungry. I mean your fridge…whoa I'm really sure that that is not a good thing." The baby had started fussing and Sam looked around for the source of the noise. Michael bent down to release the car seat snaps and straightened up with the baby in his arms. With practiced ease he leaned the baby against his shoulder and patted its back vigorously. Sam stood up, beer in hand and came for a closer look. The baby burped and relaxed.

"This little Cutie-pie just ate, but he or she might be hungry again now so can you do it? I have a meeting with Carla and this is making me late" Michael asked Sam.

"Um Michael, how did this happen? If this is yours, Fi will hunt down who ever she is and kill her, probably.

"I have meeting with Carla today"

"Yes you keep mentioning that"

"I thought that I could learn something new about her from the way she arrived; so I went really early and waited, but some kind of police action went down right in front of me and it went down really badly. I think perhaps it was some kind of black market baby selling transaction."

"And this is the merchandise huh" Sam leaned in to grin at the baby who smiled back.

"Sam I don't think that it is a good idea to take Cutie-Pie here with me to see Carla so could you look after him…or her… until I get back? I'll figure out a way to hand Cutie over to the authorities when I get back…Maybe my Mom can do it…" Michael handed the baby to Sam who took him with a casual competence that spoke of plenty of experience. Michael paused to watch as Sam, discovering the diaper bag, hauled it onto the bench, one-handedly pulled out the empty bottle, unscrewed the lid, rinsed it in the sink and set it down, leaving the water running to warm up. He then found the formula powder in the diaper bag, measured it into the bottle, filled the bottle with warm water and screwed the lid back on and shook it, all the while baby-talking to the baby cuddled in his other arm. As he handed the bottle to the eager baby, Sam noticed Michael staring.

"What?"

"This is a side of you I haven't seen." Michael commented. For a moment Sam looked conflicted as if there were things he would rather not say, then he smiled; life was easy again

"Well you know; lots of rich women have babies, and Mike, nothing turns a woman on more that a man who can handle a baby. When I sweet talk the baby, the mothers are pure pleasure all night long! Oh yeah!" Michael rolls his eyes to that but after he had gone Sam's smile dropped and he rubbed his face over the baby's scant hair with a sad expression.

"Oh yeah" he said quietly to himself "And they always smell just the same"

Michael arrived at the café to find Carla waiting for him. She was not pleased and frowned

"You're late"

"I came earlier, but there was a law enforcement presence and I felt that I should leave." Michaels tone was light and he smiled, but he was also watching Carla very closely. "You didn't send them down here to distract me did you?" He sat down opposite her as she leaned back, slightly surprised.

"No. What happened?" Then realizing that showing ignorance of any kind was a form of weakness, Carla shrugged. "Never mind; I'm sure I'll catch it on the news tonight."

"Yes I'm sure it will be there" murmured Michael, looking around again before giving Carla his full attention.

"An operation was compromised recently and therefore the job remains un-completed." Carla leaned back comfortably in control again. She smiled at Michael's grim expression. "Since we lost personnel, you are going to get a promotion"

"I don't want to be your assassin" Michael retorted. Carla smiled and replied silkily.

"Surely you don't claim an objection to killing people? Your work history; the real one, includes a very long list of people you have killed, and not just at a distance like the Turkish prison; the number personally murdered by your very own hands goes into the double digits I believe."

"I don't object to eliminating a few scum from the face of the Earth, but some how I doubt that the victims of your boss's displeasure are in the same ranks of evil as those that I have killed." Michael said quietly. All banter had left the conversation: Carla had made the demand that he had been dreading and Michael was not sure how to get out of it. Carla too was not amused.

"They are _**our**_ bosses Michael and don't let the fact that the little side jobs pay some bills distract you from your real purpose in Miami. Do you think that if _**our**_ bosses find that you have finished with your usefulness and must be eliminated, that they will stop there? Hmm? They would find it safest to wipe this Earth clean of your memory." Michael glared at her but refrained from any of the replies that came to mind. Self control was the best tactic in dealing with Carla. "The reorganization is almost complete, but you have some time to adjust your attitude about your new place in our organization."

"Or?" Michael couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Or the usual; one by one" At that moment a car pulled up next to the coffee shop and Carla rose gracefully with a meaningful frown that softened into her smooth sexy smile, tossed a hundred dollar bill onto the table and went to the car. With a little wave she slid into the back seat and disappeared. Michael watched her go and then contemplated the hundred dollar bill. After a moment he handed it to the four scruffy looking teens at the next table

"Here. Have a nice afternoon." He told them and then went to pay for the bill with his own money.

When Michael returned to the Loft he found Sam lying on the bed enjoying himself; sweet talking to the baby, while Fiona sat nearby watching him as if he had sprouted purple horns.

"Hey Mikey; little Cutie-pie here is definitely a boy and we've used up the supplies in the diaper bag so either you need to find this little guy's parents quick or go shopping because …What's wrong?

"Carla wants me to be their new assassin."

"Oh no Michael, you can't do that!"

"I know I won't do that."

"Maybe they want you to kill off the deserving evil" put in Fiona. "It could be fun. You could put them all in one room and I could make you a really big bomb" She grinned mischievously and Sam glared at her.

"You know you don't have to be so sulky just because Cutie-pie likes me better that you." Sam turned to Michael and informed him "The baby cries every time Fi gets near him. He's a smart kid" Fiona made face at Sam but he didn't see it.

"OK maybe you could redefine this job to be the assassination of this Carla" retorted Fiona. Michael considered this prospect seriously for a moment and Sam agreed with the merits of that idea.

"Hey now there's a job I'd have enthusiasm for." But Michael shook his head regretfully.

"No then they'd just assign some one new, some one worse, like Victor maybe. Have you heard anything about a missing child?" Michael asked. Sam replied

" No, I've been checking on the police scanner, and they had plenty to say about that mess that you saw this morning and it seems that they _were_ investigating a baby selling operation like you thought, but they don't know who this baby is or who he belongs to. At least they don't seem to be looking for any one specific"

"We should hand him over to some one in authority, but whom exactly would that be?" Michael mused. "I can't just waltz into a police station even on a good day and certainly not in custody of a kidnapped baby."

"What you need Michael" said Fiona, "is the department of social services and this late on a Saturday afternoon, no one is going to be available. They'll just dump him into emergency foster care until Monday morning, and then they might forget about him for a few days, even weeks. It would be better if some one brought him in on Monday morning. He would get the right attention right away." Fiona looked at Sam as she said this but he sighed and checked his watch.

"Well as fun as this has been, I have a date on a private island with the lady friend, and she is done with little kids so Cutie-pie is definitely not invited. Have fun Mike." To the baby he added "Take care of our Mikey, make sure he behaves himself" Sam kissed the baby, stood up to go, saluting Fiona as he went. Michael sat down next to the baby and stroked his head, looking at Fiona questioningly.

"Don't look at me" She responded. "He really did cry when I picked him up." Michael grinned at her.

"Changing diapers isn't quite the same as cleaning guns hmm? Never mind. I'm sure Mom won't mind helping out."

"Hmmmph" was all Fiona had to say to that.

When Michael arrived at his mother, Madeline's, house later that day he found that the arrangement was not going to go as planned. The kitchen was a mess and Nate was at the sink washing dishes.

"Oh so there you are. At least you got here while there is still half a mess left. Who is that?" Nate gestured a soapy hand at Cutie-pie

"What's going on?" Michael asked, focusing on the immediate developments.

"Mom's sick"

"Again?" Michael rolled his eyes, irritated at his mother's inconvenient attack of hypochondria.

"No man I mean she really is sick. She has a fever and everything. I came over as soon as she got a hold of me. She said she called you but you didn't answer."

"I changed phones again."

"What's the point of living in the same town if she can't get a hold of you when she needs you? Why do you have a baby?" Nate followed Michael, wiping his hands on his jeans as Michael walked through the house, finding his mother on a couch, huddled under a blanket, smoking a cigarette.

"Mom!" said Michael with his plastic grin.

"Don't do that; it gives me a headache" she groaned. Michael bent down to feel her for head and said

"Do you think it's a good idea to smoke while you have the flu Mom?" At this point Madeline focused on what Michael was carrying and struggled to sit up.

"What a darling little boy! Are you starting a baby-sitting service Michael? I know that Nannies make really good money these days."

"No Mom, I acquired this little guy by accident and…How did you know he's a boy?"

"An accident?" crowed Nate at the same time. "What? You left your condoms in your pocket too long?" Nate was very amused. "How could you? Remember how you used to lecture me on that stuff?" Nate changed his stance to imitate Michael "Always take a condom on your dates Nate; If you knock her up I'm gonna knock you down!" Madeline smiled fondly at her sons. "He's wearing little boy clothes of course" she said weakly and then stopped to make way for a fit of coughing.

"Michael…?" She said

"Never mind Mom" interrupted Michael "I thought that you might baby-sit Cutie-pie here but I can see that you can't. Nate…?" Michael looked at his brother.

"Don't look at me man. What do I know about babies?" Michael turned to go and the two brothers started to walk to the kitchen together. Michael thrust the Cutie-pie into Nate's arms but Nate held the baby out at arms length looking panicked.

"Don't do this to me Michael!"

"Oh come on Nate it isn't that hard. An eight year old could do it. Teen age girls do it all the time. Look; you just, you know…give me the baby! I'll do it!" Michael took the anxious looking baby back and soothed him with a soft cooing noise.

"Since when did you get all Mr. Mom?" asked Nate resentfully. "Is there a special forces infant care class in spy school or something?" Michael looked at his brother, angry and a little shocked at his ignorance.

"When I was eight and you were a tiny baby and Dad used to beat Mom so bad that she stayed in bed for days at a time; who do you think fed you and took care of you? Dad? Get real! You would have never survived infancy if I hadn't taken care of you."

"Dad used to beat Mom up? I remember him slapping her around, but not so bad as that."

"That's because by the time you were big enough to remember, I was big enough to stop him from doing it."

"Oh,"

"And then he'd take it out on me instead."

"Yeah, well I do remember that. Then you left me on my own and I got to take it for both of us. So don't get all self righteous on me 'cause I got my share of Dad's tough love! Look why don't you just hand the baby off to Fiona? She's a girl, she can baby sit for you. And how did you get it anyway? You still haven't answered that." By now they were outside in the yard and Michael did a habitual neighborhood scan before answering.

"Funny that Mom hasn't been to the doctor now that she really is sick."

"I'm taking her tomorrow if she still feels bad. Look she was obviously sick for days before she called me and I think that she is on the mend now. The house is a mess, you should come back in a help me clean it up" said Nate, but Michael gave him a grin.

"Sorry I have a baby to take care of." Then he sobered for a moment. "Yeah ok. Look Nate; if Mom is feeling better by Monday I'll need her to take him down to social services and turn him in for me, but if she is still sick I'll need you to do it.

"Me? I can't do that! I've got unpaid parking tickets!"

"Nate I'm not supposed to exist, Fiona is wanted for terrorist bombings in 4 countries, and Sam has gone A-wall with the ladies, so unless Mom is better, that leaves you."

"Is that the sum total of your personal life? Whoa! you need to widen your social circle bro!"

"Nate?"

"Yeah OK, I'll be here with Mom. You know Michael; I could take better care of her if I could get her some orange juice and tea and stuff that's good for sick people." With a resigned sigh Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of twenties for his brother.

On the way home Michael stopped by a store that sold baby supplies. If he was going to be stuck with cutie-pie all weekend he might as well be well supplied. He felt like he was getting ready for a major offensive.

At the Loft Michael settled down with Cutie-pie. He was an easy baby and Michael found himself remembering Nate at the same age. His brother had been an adorable baby too and the way little Nate's face lit up when Michael held him and played with him had filled the young Michael's wounded heart. He sighed to himself when he thought of Nate now, yet he could not shake away that deeply ingrained tangle of obligation and devotion. He told Cutie-pie about the infant Nate and the baby cooed and smiled in response.

Cutie-pie woke Michael several times during the night and they both slept in the following morning. Michael woke to hear his cell phone ring tones next to his bed. Cutie-pie was asleep on his chest and Michael moved slowly so as not to wake him. The phone stopped ringing as he touched it. With a grunt of irritation Michael kept the phone in his hand and closed his eyes. He knew anyone that he wanted to speak to would call him back. Sure enough the cell vibrated a few minutes later and Michael, upon answering realized that people he did not want to talk to would call back too.

"Hello Michael, we have a meeting at 9:00" Carla's soft, sultry voice murmured. Michael peered at the phone to check the time. It was 8:45 am. He peered at Cutie-pie who was stirring and stretching in response to Michael's movements.

"Um I can't quite make that Carla, but you know I'm always so eager to see you, let's reschedule for 10:00"

"9:00 Michael or I will wonder about your commitment to the team."

"Yeah go team" agreed Michael as he started to get up. "Look Carla I had a pretty rough night and its going to take me a few minutes. I'll be there as soon as I can. Where is there?" Carla named a nearby breakfast nook in the harbor in an acid tone and Michael wondered how she would react to Cutie-pie.

Half an hour later Michael walked briskly with Cutie-pie, clean in one of the new outfits that Michael had bought the day before, tucked into the sling that he had also bought the day before. He liked it better than the other carriers because it reminded him of the way the mountain women in Afghanistan had carried their babies so efficiently.

Michael slid into a seat opposite Carla with a brilliant smile. Carla started to say 'you're late' but froze when she saw the baby's face peeking over the sling.

"Sorry, my new house mate is a restless sleeper. He kept me up a lot last night so we were sleeping in." But Carla was not to be pulled into a friendly banter.

"Where did you get that?" She asked fiercely.

"Maybe _**he**_ is mine." Michael countered.

"We would know if Fiona had your child."

"Maybe I cheated on her. You like to think that you know everything about me but I think that I keep surprising you." Carla leaned back against her chair. Her posture spoke disdain, but Michael could see doubt in her eyes.

"Well you will need to get rid of it. Give it back to whatever brain dead beach babe you have been playing with. We expect you to be available at our convenience, not just when you can pin down a babysitter. I hear they're expensive these days. Or is that going to be your cover? You'll keep the sniper rifle in the diaper bag? Very clever; who would suspect Mr. Mom?" In the face of her glare Michael glared back at her.

"Maybe I have full custody because my beach babe is a hopeless meth addict…who died. I can't just toss my baby out because he is inconvenient to some one that _I don't want to work for_. I hope that you aren't serious about this assassin business because I'm not going to do it. I never signed up with you people and I am not murdering anyone for you." Carla simply arched her eyebrow at him before continuing.

"According to your files you have never used this sort of rifle before and therefore you will need to practice. We have selected a location where you can become familiar with your new toy. You will find it there. It was damaged in the blast that killed your predecessor so you will have to fix it first. Perhaps your 'girl friend' could help you with that…"

"Oh no!" Michael interrupted. "She is not my girl friend and you leave Fiona out of this. She definitely does not work for you!"

"You might find that you have trouble stopping her once you bring it home. My understanding is that she likes these sorts of toys very much." Carla smiled at Michael who glared back at her. "Well I'll be in touch with the details." She rose to leave and then paused to stare at the baby doubtfully. After she left Michael grinned to Cutie-pie.

"Well you sure surprised her. She did not know what to think about you at all. I should do that sort of thing to her more often. So let's see what's for breakfast." Michael picked up the menu.

On Monday morning, Michael and Fiona waited in the car out side the police station until Nate and Madeline drove into the parking lot and parked beside them.

"You feeling better Mom?" asked Michael, as he got out of the charger. Madeline groaned in response and Fiona gave Madeline a quick side hug as Nate took the car seat from Michael.

"You found Cutie-pie in the Alley behind Tansey's T's and you saw the news report so you thought he might be connected." Michael told them. Nate nodded nervously while Madeline lit a cigarette; then they walked into the station together.

Michael and Fiona went to get coffee and breakfast to go and then ate in the car in the police station parking lot while waiting to see how the drop off went.

"Do you ever think you'll have kids?" Fiona asked idly. Michael watched her for a moment without answering. These sorts of questions were dangerous in the mouths of women with whom one had shared intimacies. "I mean you're good with kids. You'd be a good Daddie."

"I've heard that we just become our parents all over again." Michael replied. Fiona paused thinking this over and turned to look at Michael.

"Is that what this… us has been about? Are you afraid that if you get a family like any normal man, that you will abuse them like your Dad did to you?"

"No not exactly; my dad was not highly trained in deadly force. I'm afraid I'll kill them."

"I would never let that happen Michael; I can kick your ass around the room every day of the week, twice on Sundays."

"Oh wouldn't that be a delightful family atmosphere for the kids. It wouldn't matter who started the fighting Fiona, abuse is always abusive. I have never had the kind of life one could bring kids into and I can't see how that is going to change."

"Do you think you have any kids that might have come along accidentally? You know, from an asset? Somewhere in the world?" Fiona looked nonchalantly out of the window, watching the station door for Nate and Madeline, but Michael wasn't fooled. He stroked her arm and she looked at him, all innocence, but he could see the longing and need hiding in her eyes.

"No Fi" Michael said quietly. "I didn't make a habit of getting intimate with my assets. You were an exception. Oh look here they come… with guests"

Michael and Fiona got out of the car and leaned against it as Nate, Madeline and a young couple walked towards them. Nate was still holding the car seat but the woman, looking radiantly happy, held Cutie-pie in her arms.

"Oh Thank you so much for finding our son" she said when they came close enough.

"Yeah man Thanks" agreed the man fervently. Michael looked them up and down. The man wore a bright tie-dyed shirt and torn jeans, the woman wore an embroidered Indian-styled shirt over a flowing paisley skirt. They both had long hair with dred locks and flowers tangled in. Michael murmured to Fiona under his breath

"Hippies. My baby is gonna be raised by hippies." Madeline was explaining.

"This is Thaddeus and Tammy, they arrived this morning hoping that Tye would turn up in the baby selling sting. Cutie-pie's name is Tye. But they still have a problem Michael and I thought you might be able to help."

"Thai…why did you name him after an Asian country?" asked Michael. The couple laughed.

"Not Thai as in Thailand" said Thaddeus. "Tye as in Tye-dye."

"We had twins and we named the girl Paisley- get it?" said Tammy. She pulled on her husband's shirt "Tye-dye and Paisley" She swept her own skirt about her feet in a little curtsy.

"Cute. So where is this baby girl?" asked Michael with a sinking feeling. The smiles vanished from the young parent's faces and Tammy nuzzled Tye sadly while Thaddeus explained.

"We were at a Rainbow festival in South Carolina and some one scored some excellent shrooms; enough for every one in the festival. There were these girls who offered to baby sit the little babies, for the parents who wanted to go trippin,' y'know, and when we came down the next day they were gone; both the baby sitters, and all six of the babies. Two of them were tracked to New York, but that was Jade and Thomas' little girls. So when the NYPD said they might have a lead down in Florida we dashed right here."

"And you found our Tye so things are half right" said Tammy tearfully.

"Yeah thanks man" repeated Thaddeus.

"But they still need to find Tye's sister, and the police have no leads Michael" said Madeline. "I heard them in the station there. They think that this little Paisley is still in the area but they have no idea how where she could be. Surely there is something you could do Michael." To Tammy, Madeline added in an undertone, "My son is a genius at this sort of thing." Michael rolled his eyes, and tried to think of a way out of it, since these people did not look like they had two cents to rub together and he still had to focus on escaping Carla's career plans for him, but at that moment Tye took his eyes off of his Mommie and smiled at Michael. Michael glanced at Fiona who raised her eyes back at him. He shrugged, giving in.

"Well as it happens I saw two of the people involved in this mess and I do have an idea of how to start looking. Maybe I could get you some more information to help the police along with their investigation." Michael said. "Where are you staying?"

"Where ever the Song-mobile is parked!" exclaimed Thaddeus cheerfully, gesturing towards a funky homemade camper in the lot. Thaddeus was irrepressibly cheerful, even in the face of his personal tragedy. He began bouncing on his toes and making faces at Tye, who laughed back.

"Well would you like to park in my drive way while Michael is investigating?" asked Madeline.

"Yeah cool!"

"Uh Mom," said Nate, "I got to go. Michael can give you a ride home, right Bro?" And with kiss on her cheek and a wave to Michael, Nate sauntered off.

Back at Madeline's house Tammy and Thaddeus sat on a blanket on the front yard while Tye rolled about between them and Madeline sat on a lawn chair. Michael stood nearby scanning the neighbor hood and thinking. Fiona brought out a tray of lemonade and glasses and then sat down on the blanket.

"Whew! The air here is something else! It's like the water fairies just finished dancing; there is so much moisture in the air" exclaimed Tammy.

"The locals call it humidity dear" laughed Madeline as she served the lemonade.

"So tell me everything about these baby sitters and this festival" Asked Michael.

"Well" started Thaddeus. "The rainbow festivals are held in the forest"

"Or on a really pretty farm" interjected Tammy. Thaddeus nodded and continued

"And its just days of harmonious interactions with people who have complete coolness."

"Yeah. How do you find out about them?"

"Well…usually its sort of word of mouth. We're on an e-mail list of regulars and we might print up the announcement and post it in our favorite café or yoga center.

"Did you know these two girls who offered to babysit for you?"

"No, we only met Summer and Sunny at that gathering; but they're Indigo children. I'm totally blown away that they would steal the babies."

Michael stared quizzically at the hippie couple for a moment but they did not explain, so he continued with his line of thought.

"You said they were young; perhaps even teenagers, could it be possible they are not the kidnappers, but also victims? The young couple looked at each other and shrugged.

"I got the impression that Summer had renamed herself, that maybe she was a runaway. She seemed very fragile" Offered Tammy. "Sunny, on the other hand was very sharp. She liked to be in control. I got the feeling she had run with a very different crowd, maybe people who had done some hard drugs."

"In fact it was her boyfriend who scored the shrooms" agreed Thaddeus. There was a pause and then he continued "Actually I think we might have a picture." He dashed off to their camper which was parked in the driveway. Michael followed with more dignity.

From the doorway Michael glanced around inside the camper while Thaddeus located an expensive digital camera. The camper was tidy and colorful, with a great deal of expensive musical equipment jumbled in amongst baby things. Thaddeus hooked his camera up to his computer and started to slideshow through his recent photos.

"The police didn't even ask us if we had photos…" commented Thaddeus while they waited to find the right photo. "They seemed to think we were like Neanderthals or something. The detective in New York actually explained to me how to use a cell phone…and his was ancient! At least 5 years old! Here it is; all the babies and both girls" Thaddeus quickly printed out a few beautiful pictures that showed two teen age girls clearly, while Michael admired his sophisticated computer set up.

"We could never run our business from the road without it" said Thaddeus. At Michael's questioning look he continued "Music. Crunchy Chickens. Tammy is the lead singer and I play fiddle, flute, keyboards…well everything but lead guitar and bass really. The rest of the band will be meeting us in Colorado next month for a music festival." He paused noting Michael's blank look. "What? You mean you never heard of us? We're hot! We almost have a record deal!" They returned to the group on the front lawn. Tammy was now breastfeeding Tye while Fiona watched curiously. Michael said

"Well… the police scanners mentioned another sale attempt that was interrupted in the next county and from their description; that could have been your baby girl. It is possible that these two baby sellers have some buyers in the area and they will keep trying to make the transaction. Well I will see what I can see." Michael looked at Fiona "Shall we?" and with a curt nod at everyone Michael strode off to his car. Fiona gave Madeline a one handed hug and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better" She said before following Michael slowly.

"Is he always so…perfunctory?" Asked Thaddeus watching Michael get into the charger.

"Oh no, he is usually much more difficult to talk to…Michael really likes your baby. Tye has made him quite chatty" answered Madeline, as she poured more lemonade into their glasses.

Michael and Fiona drove to the beach and parked across from the café where Michael had first laid eyes on Tye. They got out of the charger and walked up and down the block, and around the corner to the alley where the shops opened their back doors. They noted several surveillance cameras, one at a bank directly across from the alley. They made plans for Michael to return that afternoon and retrieve the images from the cameras

A few hours later, dressed in a serviceman's over alls Michael "fixed" the bank's surveillance cameras by replacing it. Later at home he reviewed the footage with Fiona. They were surprised to see that when the kidnapping couple ran into the alley way, they did not escape up the street. Instead they crossed the alley and climbed a stairway up to the neighboring building's 2nd story.

"It looks like we have a place to start" said Fiona.

"Perhaps that café was not just a random choice" agreed Michael. He printed out the clearest images of the kidnapers and slid it into his pocket.

They returned that evening and parked half a block away. The ground level of the neighboring building housed a pet store. Fiona distracted the store clerk while Michael, still dressed in his service man coveralls, slipped upstairs. On the 2nd storey Michael found a hallway with several doors; it looked like an apartment building. He picked two locks and found empty apartments, one filled with reptiles in terrariums and parrots in cages, but behind locked door number 3 Michael found not only reptiles and parrots but also 4 teenaged girls in lacey underwear being guarded by a burley man with a gun. It was the same man who had been posing as Cutie-pie's Dad at the café. For a second everyone stared a Michael in silence, during which Michael guessed, from the lustful grunts in the next room, that there was at least on more man and woman in the apartment. Then the burley man leapt up waving his gun in Michael's general direction; he was quickly disarmed and the gun pocketed. Before he knew he was in trouble, the burley man was on the ground, hog tied with duct tape from Michael's pocket, and rolled into the closet; just in time. Alerted by the noise, the other man came out of the bedroom, pulling up his pants. A girl with black hair stuck out her leg and the 2nd man went flying. He hit the floor hard and Michael was on him with the duct tape before he could respond.

"Thanks" said Michael to the girl. She smiled back.

"Have you come to rescue us or are you just another pimp?"

"I am not a pimp, but you are going to have to rescue yourselves" he told her. He heaved the 2nd man into the closet and shut the door. He stood up and pulled a picture out of his pocket.

"Do you know either of these two girls?" He asked. The girl leaned forward to look, but the other girls remained frozen to their seats. They looked frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you and if you want to leave, now is the time" Michael told them. "There is a homeless shelter 3 blocks up and 2 blocks over. They can help you." He motioned with his hands. The girls looked at the black haired girl.

"Get dressed! And get Summer dressed; this guy wants her!" barked the black haired girl who had tripped her captor. They scrambled into action. The girl turned to Michael, and pointed to the picture. "That is Summer; she was with this John here when you came in" The girl indicated Summer who was now peeking around the door way. Michael smiled at her reassuringly.

"Do you remember Thaddeus and Tammy? I can take you to see them."

"Oh-My-God-I feel so bad about their babies, they have the cutest little twins, but I didn't hurt them, I mean they were ok and they were going to go to nice homes, you know not like me; they weren't going to be sold into kiddie porn or anything like that-oh my god I'm so sorry, I really didn't know it would be like this it was all because of Sunny-I mean Caitlyn- I mean that probably isn't even her real name-" Summer said all in a rush with tears in her eyes as she stepped into the room. The black haired girl put her arm around Summer and gently shushed her. Pointing to the photo again she said

"That's Caitlyn; the bitch who recruited us and lured us into this mess. She calls herself Caitlyn and I think that she is the little sister of the pimps, or maybe a cousin, I think they are all in the same family anyway."

The girls had gathered around them, now dressed in little sundresses. Michael said to the black haired girl

"Go to the shelter now, report about all this to the police but don't mention me; they will help you. I am taking Summer with me." To Summer he continued "We have already found Tye, but we need your help in finding Paisley." Taking her by the arm Michael started moving towards the door. He paused, opened the closet and pointed his gun at the men on the floor "I should shoot scum like you." The men cowered. Michael thought about it, he was tempted, but then he thought of a better punishment. He leaned down and fished the John's wallet out of his pocket before leaving. "And hurry up!" He ordered over his shoulder. The girls came clattering down the stairs after Michael. He halted them at the back door to the pet shop and then they slid quietly behind the pet shop clerk who was waving a snake at Fiona. As Michael thrust Summer into the back seat of the charger, the other girls were streaming up the sidewalk in the direction of the shelter. After they turned the corner a funky old blue car pulled up. Summer squeaked and ducked down behind the seats while Michael and Fiona waited. The woman who had posed as Tye's mother got out with what looked like a bag of groceries and went upstairs. Within a few minutes Summer's client came dashing out of the building. About ten minutes later the female kidnapper emerged with the burley man. It looked as though she was scolding him as they got into the car.

"Mmmmm…" purred Fiona with a huntress grin. She started the car and eased into a U-turn to follow the blue car. Michael turned back to the girl cowering in the back seat.

"Tell us about these people" he said.

Half an hour later they were driving through one of the better neighborhoods. They pulled into a nice looking house while Fiona parked on the street half a block past the driveway.

"Stay in the car" Fiona ordered Summer, handing her a cell phone. "You can hide under the towels" She gestured towards 2 towels left over from a day at the beach. Summer nodded.

Michael and Fiona walked around the house, looking through the well lit windows from a distance. There was a man reading in the living room. Michael silently pointed ahead, and Fiona, with a glance back towards where she knew Summer was waiting, nodded. Behind the house they heard voices and as they crept close to a guest house they realized they had found their quarry. Inside the kidnappers were arguing.

"Oh you are being ridicules; he wasn't anybody!" The woman said.

"He could fight and he stole our girls" retorted the man.

"So that just proves that he isn't anybody we need to worry about. If he was any kind of enforcement your sorry butt would be in jail right now. The deal on the girls fell through anyway. Let's finish the baby deal and get out of here" said a 2nd male voice.

"Jeff is right we should get rid of the baby quick and move on" said a 4rth female voice.

"You're just tired of babysitting it" said one of the men.

"No I'm tired of that ratty old car" retorted the female voice.

"Amen to that" both men agreed. By now Michael and Fiona had positioned themselves so that they could see into the guest house. The woman was standing impatiently while two strong looking men and the girl Caitlin were lounging on couches. Both men were well armed and Caitlin was cleaning a gun on the coffee table before her. One of the men had a baby on his lap, presumably little Paisley, and he was allowing her to play with one of his guns. Michael had hoped to just storm in and snatch the baby, but there were too many thugs and they were too well armed to ensure that Tye's little sister would survive her rescue.

"Those people really want the baby, they were just late" said Caitlin.

"Late?" responded the burly man.

"Yeah, they called all frantic from their hotel. They got caught up in an alcohol check point and tried to go around it and got lost, but they said they are ready anytime. I bet we could set up something right now if we can get a hold of them." The other woman pulled out her phone, muttering

"Why can't they have cells like normal people?" After a pause she continued in a brighter voice "Mrs. Smith? Yes this is Nurse Whitchit from the adoption agency. I'm so sorry that our last meeting didn't quite happen, would you like to reschedule? Well our foster mother has an opening in her schedule right now, so how about immediately? Ok . Well perhaps something quieter; how about Mattie's Bar? Ok well how about in an hour, that will give you plenty of time to find the place." As she hung up she snapped "Go bathe the baby and get her ready" to Caitlin. Michael motioned to Fiona and they quietly crept away.

Back at the car Michael and Fiona made plans. Summer had already told them how she had posed as the teenaged mother willing to give her baby up for adoption. She and Sunny had made the contact while the kidnappers listened in on an open cell phone.

"Well now you can pose as an undercover detective and help me identify them." Michael told her as he flipped open his phone and turned his back to them. "Sam; Are you back yet? Good. Yeah-I'm so happy for you Sam, but we have been a little busy and we need you to come to Mattie's Bar and adopt Cutie-pie's twin sister." As he continued telling Sam the plan, Fiona sat back up from where she had been fishing about in a duffle bag under the seat. She handed Summer a real looking police badge saying

"Well Now! Now you can find out that being in power feels better than being a victim!" Summer smiled nervously back at her.

45 minutes later things were in place at Mattie's Café. Inside the little bookshop/jazz club Sam and Fiona posed as the hopeful parents. Outside Michael sat with Summer at a small table for two half hidden behind a large potted plant. Michael was hoping that the parties would not arrive at the same time and luck was with him; the buyers arrived first. Summer joggled his arm and pointed and Michael stood up and approached them in the parking lot.

"Excuse me Sir, Ma'am; My name is Detective Staples and I am investigating a black market baby operation in this area. Have you seen-"and Michael proceeded to describe the couple in front of him in swift detail. The middle aged couple clutched each other anxiously and denied ever having seen such people.

"Well thank you" answered Michael. "You have been most helpful." As he spoke he was subtly moving them back to their car. The buyers were too anxious to avoid trouble to notice how they were being herded. As their car was pulling out of the lot and turning left, the battered, blue car was turning right into the parking lot. Michael called Fiona on his cell.

"Fi; they're here"

The kidnappers parked but only the burly man and the older woman went into the restaurant. Caitlin and the 2nd man stayed behind in the car with the baby. As Fiona crept between the cars Michael and Summer joined her.

"Small Fi, small!" said Michael and Fiona made a sulky moue at him. "If we damage other people's cars; we will be harming innocent bystanders!"

"People like buying new cars; and it stimulates the economy!" She retorted quietly.

"Fi!" commanded Michael, they were now only on car behind the blue car. Fi sank out of sight. "Are you ready?" he asked Summer, grabbing her arm roughly. She responded by crying out

"Ow Ow! That hurts! Let me go!"

"Michael pushed her up against the car. "Come on baby its time to put out…" Caitlin and the 2nd kidnapper were getting out of the car.

"Summer!" called Caitlin.

"Hey Man, that's our girl! Get lost" said the 2nd kidnapper coming towards them. Michael attacked and had him on the ground moaning in a few swift martial arts moves. Meanwhile Summer rushed to the car and was inside unbuckling Paisley's car seat. As Fiona grabbed Caitlin and twisted her arm behind her back, Summer scuttled to the charger with the baby in her baby seat. Michael took Caitlin, none to gently, while Fiona placed a small explosive under the dash board. Then, aiming a sulky pout at Michael she dashed back to the restaurant. Inside Sam had been located by the kidnappers. They were sitting together at the bar.

"Ah here's my lovely mother to be" exclaimed Sam jovially.

"That was a long trip to the bathroom" remarked the woman acidly. "I was about to come check and make sure you were ok"

"Yeah…everything come out ok?" asked Sam with concern. Fiona feigned discomfort.

"The condition that renders me childless also gives me constipation. My therapist says that I am holding on so that I can symbolically go through labor every day" She said sadly. Sam choked into his beer.

"My God! beer and Jazz clash! This place should be closed for serving them together!" he exclaimed as Fiona continued smoothly "I am sure that the joys of motherhood will cure me of my psychological symptoms. Where is my baby?"

"He is outside with the foster mother. We wanted to be sure that we all agreed on the payment plan before handing him over" said the female kidnapper.

"He?" asked Sam and Fiona together.

"You did specifically request a boy, didn't you?" asked the burly man. Sam and Fiona looked at each other and then Fiona gushed as Sam focused on his drink.

"I'm just so excited to finally see him!"

"The money?"

"Oh! Yes…about that… We were so excited when you called that we …uh…clean forgot the duffle bag with the cash…um…but we can go right back to the hotel and get it…do you mind waiting?" Sam stammered. Both kidnappers rolled their eyes with irritation.

"You are the most incompetent people I have ever dealt with" snapped the woman. "It will be a wonder the baby survives his first week with you!" They rose to leave.

"But we will love him!" cried Fiona standing too.

"Yeah; whatever" said the woman. The man suggested

"How about we follow you to your hotel and make the exchange there?" Sam and Fiona agreed as they walked outside.

In front of the restaurant Fiona paused to glance at Michael who was lurking behind the potted plants while Sam continued to chat with the kidnappers. Michael gave her the thumbs up so Fi pulled out a detonator from her pocket and pushed the button. Nearby the battered blue car exploded in a muted burst of flames. The kidnappers cried out in distress and ran towards the car. Sam made a 911 call with his cell phone reporting the explosion and specifying that the owners of the burning car had planned to sell him a baby on the black market. Then the three followed the kidnappers and took them from behind as they called out for their friends. Soon they were nicely ducted taped and deposited one car over next to the first two kidnappers. As sirens rang in the distance Michael and Fiona slipped back to the charger, while Sam went to his Cadillac where Summer was waiting. Sam made a quick check of the baby's diaper.

"She's a girl. Those crooks didn't even care about running an illegal business straight!"

It had been decided that Sam should take Summer and Baby-Paisley to the emergency room. From there Summer could call Thaddeus and Tammy, since she could claim to still know their phone number (actually Michael gave it to her). Because she hadn't cleaned up since Michael had taken her from the Brothel, Summer would report her sexual encounter as a rape and hand Paisley over as a kidnap victim. This would knock every one into the proper channels so that the police could complete their paperwork and allow Thaddeus and Tammy to claim Paisley in an approved way. Michael gave Summer the John's wallet so that she could identify him.

Summer had looked conflicted about the plan at first. "He was a customer, not an attacker…" But Fiona cut in.

"How old are you Summer?"

"13"

"Did you want to be press ganged into prostitution?"

"No…"

"Did you want to serve that customer especially?"

"No…He picked me out"

"Why didn't refuse him?"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that; the guys would smack me up for that."

"So you were forced into sex and that is rape and don't you feel a bit sorry for some pervert who pays good money to rape little girls! You just report him and help them throw the book at him!"

"OK" She whispered. Michael smiled gently at her.

"You deserve better Summer, but no one will give you better until you demand it. Just remember to keep our part of the story to yourself."

At the hospital Sam sat quietly pretending to have a vague pain in his leg while Summer approached the main desk, holding Paisley. He kept an eye out as the nurses bustled around them. The police arrived, and soon after Tammy and Thaddeus arrived as well. Tammy immediately took her daughter into her arms and sat down to nurse, while Thaddeus bounced about holding Tye and beaming. Finally the sticky question came up: What was to happen to Summer?

"Well why can't she stay with us?" asked Thaddeus.

"Minors can only be discharged to family members" was the solemn reply. "She should go into foster care, but at this time of night the only place with a bed will be juvenile hall."

"But didn't we mention that Summer is family?" said Tammy.

"Uh…Yeah she's uh, my cousin" agreed Thaddeus in surprise. Summer looked up hopefully, smiling in agreement. The police man sighed with relief; a midnight red-tape nightmare could be avoided. The hospital staff produced some release forms to sign and the newly enlarged family was on its way. Sam followed quietly, miraculously healed, got into his own car, and drove away.

Not too far out of town the black charger rolled slowly down a gravel road. Michael had his headlights off, but the full moon illuminated the road clearly. The car came to a stop and Michael and Fiona listened alertly, feeling the breezes through the open window, before getting quietly out of the car. Ahead of them was an authoritative looking gate, but there were no lights, and the place had an abandoned air. Michael and Fiona walked to the side of the gate and slipped in through a hole in the fence. They walked past large piles of gravel and sand, looking around carefully. Finally, tucked between two converging piles they found a large box. Michael hefted it while Fiona stood back to his back, looking around. She continued to keep lookout while Michael, quite bent under the weight, carried it out to the car.

Back at the loft they opened the box with a crowbar. Inside was a large gun looking very worse for the wear.

"Oh poor sweet baby" murmured Fiona, stroking it.

"It is a murder weapon, and it will make me a murderer" said Michael. Fiona shrugged.

"We are all guilty; one way or another. It is just so sad to see such a powerful weapon so badly misused" but she was looking at Michael as she said it. "I can fix it."

"I know; I can fix it too" said Michael.

"But you can't do it with love" answered Fiona

"No, not this weapon" replied Michael lifting it from the box. Together they began to dismantle it and repair the damage it had suffered.

**The End**


End file.
